So-called network time recorders, which are made so as to perform attendance management such as of the times of reporting and leaving of employees over a communication network, have been used from the past. As a means for attendance management such as of the times of reporting and leaving of employees using such a network time recorder, for example, there is proposed a system constituted by an employee ID card, a dedicated terminal having a card reader, and a management personal computer, which was made so as to perform attendance management of employees by reading the employee code recorded on the employee ID card from the dedicated terminal having a card reader set up at the entrance/exit when an employee reports or leaves, or the like, inputting the reporting and leaving data, vacation data, and the like, corresponding to the employee code and recording it in memory of the dedicated terminal, transmitting the data recorded in the dedicated terminal to a management device, and collecting that data at the management device (See Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H9-115021